Fresh Meat?
by Yaoi Sniper
Summary: A little late Thanksgiving One-Shot but who cares. Reborn and Mammon were driving back home from a mission when they ran over something. OOC.


**Sniper: Okay I know what I am doing is bad since I haven't updated my other stories in a couple of weeks but I just had to write this one. The plot will not leave me alone and since this is just a one-shot I will focus on my other stories don't worry.**

**Warnings: Some language, OOC, and I think that's all.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Quote_

_"News Lady" _

**Persons**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Fresh Meat?**

* * *

Reborn sighed as he was driving home. He and Mammon just finished one of their many missions. The bad part of it was that they are piling up, and fast. The only reason that it took them eight hours to finish was because today was the day where a lot of families spend together. Were there is love and harmony with those neighbors that people hate. Yes today is…

Today is Thanksgiving, which was the only reason Reborn was going over the speeding limit. Okay the real reason is Luce, she is very scary when one of her rules is broken. The Sky wants everyone, and I mean _everyone_ present on the table to eat.

She is the motherly figure that they all did not have the chance to have, and for that they are all thankful. She looks out for them in her special motherly ways even if it means her sacrificing something of hers.

Reborn was so lost in his own thoughts about Luce and the others that he did not notice a creäture crossing the road or Mammon's words about him being careful.

_THUMP!_

Reborn immediately hit the brakes when he felt something hit his car, yes hit because he will never admit that he was the cause of something especially a car accident.

'_Oh, gods please don't tell me I hit a bastard.'_ Reborn thought as he hit his head on the stirring wheel before getting out of the car to check it out. Mammon followed him.

"Muu~ I told you now this is going to be adding up to the bills. I finally managed to keep them low to." Mammon said while taking out a notepad and writing down how much the damage will cost and everything else that the person will need to do to the car.

Reborn just rolled his eyes at the cloak person. He went to the thing that hit his car, ignoring the woman for the moment. Only when he got a closer look did he saw what it was, the only word passing through his head was, "Shit…"

Mammon was done with whatever she was doing and went to inspect it also, she let curiosity get the best of her. When she saw it she patted the fedora's man shoulder and said, "Well you've done it."

**Luce **

Luce was walking around the kitchen getting the things she will need for when she starts cooking. Humming a well-known tone she thought to herself what else to make while rubbing her stomach felling her baby kick. Luce smile to herself.

"Luce-nii do you need any help?" Skull said as he stuck his head inside the kitchen. He was playing video games when Colonnello and Lal came in. They pushed him aside and said something about settling the score with one another.

"Ah! Skull, did Colonello and Lal kick you out again?" Luce said as she stopped humming and rubbing her stomach. When she received a nod she smiled gently at the stunt man. "Sure, if it's not too much trouble. And do you know what Verde is doing?"

"No, it's never!" Skull said as he fully entered the room. "And Verde is in his lab working on something."

Luce kept her smile on her face and asked Skull what else they could do. Out of all eight of them Skull and Mammon were the youngest barley turning eighteen. Verde and her were the oldest around their thirties, while Reborn, Fong, Lal and Colonnello are around twenty.

"Um, how about dessert? We can make Pumpkin pie?" Skull suggested as he saw the ingredients they have. Out of all eight Skull, Luce, and Fong are the only ones that know how to cook.

"Yes!" Luce said as she clapped her hands. "We still have leftover pumpkins from Halloween."

Skull went to get the other ingredients for it when another person entered the room. Fong entered the room and heard what they were saying, he smiled as he saw the happy look on the stunt man's face.

A thought struck him, they had the side dishes and dessert all planned out, but what about the main dish?

"Luce, a question if I may." Fong said as he walked to her. When she nodded her head he asked, "What about the Turkey?"

At this Luce and Skull stopped what they were doing. The turkey…

Luce went to the freezer to see if they had any but came up empty-handed. She started to panic. "Oh no, no-no no."

"Calm down Luce-nii I'm sure it's around here somewhere." Skull said as he also started to look around.

Fong just sighed at them he knew that saying anything to the panicking duo will only fall into deaf ears.

"I could have sworn that I had it here, where could it be?" Luce said.

"Maybe you forgot it and did not buy it." Fong said.

"Darn it. And right when we had everything ready to." Skull said as he sulked.

"I know!" Luce said as she snapped her fingers. Fong and Skull looked at each other before giving Luce their attention. "We can ask Reborn to buy it for us."

"I guess it can work." Fong said as he smiled at the Sky.

"I'll go do that now, Skull, Fong you know what to do." Luce said.

"Hai." Was both of their responses.

**Reborn **

Reborn was pacing back and forth from the 'crime scene' that just happened moments ago. Mammon was crouched down by the creäture and staring at it.

"So, what do we do now Reborn?" Mammon said as she was going for a stick but stopped when she saw Reborn giving her a warning look.

"I'm still thinking about it." Reborn said as he thought. The creäture that they ran over was a turkey.

"How about we burn it?" Mammon said. "Or we could just leave it here and pretend nothing happened."

"No we can't do that. We could just toss it out on a cliff and make it look like the turkey suicide itself?" Reborn said as he went to go and grab it. He knew leaving it there will cause trouble and throwing it away seemed the best option.

Before he could grab the animal his ring tone went off. Mammon looked up from her spot and saw Reborn reaching into his pocket.

Reborn answered the call as he leaned on his black and yellow car. "Hello."

Mumbles was all the illusionist could hear before a smirk appeared on his face. Reborn tilted his fedora down more giving him the look that everyone will avoid once seen.

"Oh, I got the perfect thing for that." Reborn said, he then said goodbye and hung up. Mammon knew he was talking to Luce because that is the only person he will say goodbye while on the phone.

"Do we have any plastic bags?" Reborn asked her.

"Um, yes?"

"Good." Reborn said and walked to the back of the car and opened up the trunk.

"Muu~"

**Luce**

Luce hung up the phone with a happy smile. Not noticing the man coming down the stairs.

Verde was walking down the stairs to get something to eat. He saw the green haired woman and was about to call out to her when he noticed the smile.

"On second thought food can wait." Verde said as he walked back up the stairs, ignoring the grumbling sound of his stomach.

Luce went back to the kitchen and was happy to see that Skull and Fong were half way done. "Hey guys, sorry I took long."

"It's no problem Luce." Fong said as he looked up and smiled.

"Yea." Skull agreed as he stopped stirring the pasta. "Did he say get anything about buying the turkey?"

"Oh yes he said he has it covered." Luce said.

"That's a relieve."

"Yes it is. Now let us get cooking!"

An hour passed by when they heard the front door opening then closing. Two heads popped in to look inside the kitchen.

"Is it safe?" Mammon asked.

"Yes, Lal and Colonnello are playing video games and Verde is in his lab. I wonder if he's hungry?" Luce said then questioned.

"Where's the turkey?" Skull question. When he received a glare from Reborn he hid behind Fong. Said man just sighed.

Luce smacked the black-haired man on the chest. "Reborn don't do that. Now where is it I need to cook it."

"Here." Reborn said as he took the turkey from the plastic bag.

"Why is it in the bag?" Luce questioned.

The turkey was already skinned and the feathers were taken out. It was all ready to be cooked and eaten.

"Well I thought that it would be healthier to eat a fresh turkey than one that has been killed and frozen for a while." Reborn answered and Mammon just stood there with no emotion on her face.

Fong narrowed his eyes but did not say anything. Luce blinked before smiling.

"That's great Reborn. I did not think of that."

She got the pan for the turkey and told Skull to start the oven. When that was done they all went back to their places and kept cooking.

The turkey was done cooking and everyone came down stairs to eat the food.

"I'll go turn on the TV in case there is any good news on." Luce said.

"Okay."

"This is some good food, kora." Colonnello said as he took a bite out of the turkey.

"Idiot's right." Lal said.

"Hm. I will have to agree. Say Reborn, where did you get the turkey." Verde said as he inspected it.

"Oh you know a place." Reborn said as he took another bite out of the turkey.

"_This just in the world's most famous Turkey, Bill, has just been notified as missing." _A news woman said as she popped up in a place all to familiar to Reborn and Mammon. _"The owner said he let Bill out for a walk but when he came back to get him he saw two people, one male the other a female, shove Bill inside a plastic bag and drove away as fast as they could." _

Luce stopped eating when she heard the news. She, like everyone else, turned to look at the two people. Mammon and Reborn just kept eating like nothing happened.

"_The owner has a picture of the married couple getting inside the car with Bill." _At this Mammon and Reborn choked on their food.

"MARRIED COUPLE!" They both yelled, not noticing their mistake until to late. _'Shit.'_

"_If anyone has seen or know who the couple is please tell the police. Thank you for your time." _The woman left and the picture of Reborn and Mammon stayed on for a couple of seconds before disappearing.

"Reborn, Mammon." Luce said with a smile on her face.

"Crap… I mean yes Luce." Reborn said. He then winced as a hand smacked him on the back of the head.

"When I told you to get me the turkey from anywhere I did not mean it literally." Luce said. Mammon giggled at Reborn's torture. "Oh and don't think your out because you're not. Why didn't you stop him."

"It was already to late." Mammon said.

"How was I suppose to know Bill was famous." Reborn said.

"You guys are getting your punishment and that is to clean the kitchen and wash the dishes." Luce said glaring at them.

Reborn and Mammon both paled at the thought.

"I blame this all on you, Bill." Reborn said as he washed the dishes and Mammon dried them and placing them away.

"Sure, always blame the dead because they can't defend themselves." Mammon said as she dried out the dish and put it away.

"Hurry up if you want to get some rest before morning," Luce said from the door way and then smiled. "You married couple."

She left with a giggle to her room. Reborn and Mammon just groaned, they knew Luce will tease them with that phrase for the rest of her life.

"I hate you Bill."

_Being thankful is not just words but by our actions. Happy Thanksgiving._

* * *

**So that's all for this chapter. I hope that you all had a good Thanksgiving. Please review even if you liked it a little bit it will make me happy. Also please tell me of it was rushed.**

**-Y. S.**


End file.
